The Holder
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Sissy and Johnny help Susan and Mary with a class project that shows their emotions, but what happens when they see Sissy's fears? Is it what they expect? Johnny X Sissy. Rated T for abuse. Used to be Emotions and Unexpected Fears.
1. Sissy's Fear

**A/N Okay this is my first Johnny Test fic. I thought I'd do one since one of my fans (ultimix) likes this show and so do I. This is a Johnny X Sissy romance fic because they're a cute couple. I don't own Johnny Test.**

"Johnny," Susan said sweetly as she entered her now 15 year old brother's room with her twin sister, Mary.

"What do you want?" Johnny asked getting straight to the point so he could get back to his homework.

"What makes you think we want something?" Mary asked.

"Because ever since Johnny finally got interested in school you don't bother him unless you need him to be a lab rat," Johnny's talking dog, Dukey, said walking up on two legs.

"What he said," Johnny said, "Now what do you want?"

"We need you to test something for class," Susan said.

"What?" Johnny asked, "I have Spanish to do."

"It's called the Emotion Reader," Mary said, "All it does is show what represents a certain emotion in the person's life on screen."

"Okay?" Johnny said, "And this couldn't have waited until after my homework was finished?"

"Not really," Susan said, "You see, some people's emotions will show more clearly than other's. So, we invited someone over to help and they'll be here soon."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Who?" Johnny asked.

They heard the door close and someone coming up the stairs, "Sissy?" Johnny said in shock.

"Test," Sissy said.

"We needed to see which emotion is stronger with each gender," Mary said, "And we thought we might as well do one's who were close in age."

Johnny glared at his sister, "No," Johnny said, "And if you want the Spanish, NO!" Johnny yelled and turned to his Spanish homework.

"Please Johnny," Susan and Mary begged.

"I said 'no' in two languages what part of it don't you understand!" Johnny yelled.

Sissy rolled her eyes and went up to Johnny and grabbed his textbook, "Hey!" Johnny yelled and glared at Sissy.

"No haces la tarea," Sissy said. (**You don't do the homework**)

Johnny glared at Sissy, "Give me my textbook Sissy!" Johnny yelled.

"Después tú ayudas a tu hermanas!" Sissy yelled in Spanish. (**After you help your sisters**) (**A/N Sorry for all the Spanish I was doing **_**my**_** Spanish homework before this.)**

"Fine," Johnny said angrily.

Sissy smirked and handed the textbook to Dukey, "Hold that dog," Sissy said.

Sissy found out about Dukey when she was over doing a project with Johnny and Dukey didn't know. Dukey glared at Sissy, "There's an English word called 'please' you know and in Spanish," Dukey said.

"Por favor," Sissy said, "Happy?" (**Please)**

Johnny sighed, "What do we have to do?" Johnny asked his sisters.

"Follow us," Mary said.

Johnny, Sissy, and Dukey with the textbook in his mouth followed them to the lab. Johnny and Sissy saw two chairs with helmets and wires connecting them to a big black screen, "What is that?" Johnny said, "And will it hurt us?"

"Not that we're aware of," Susan said.

"You're kidding right?" Sissy said, "You haven't even done simulations?"

"They never do those," Johnny said.

"We're 94% sure that it won't cause any damage," Mary said.

Johnny started over to one of the chairs, "You're joking right Test?" Sissy said shocked.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to do it Miss. I Know Spanish," Johnny said, "Besides it's one of their better percentages."

Sissy sighed, "Fine," Sissy and sat down in the other chair.

When she did metal bands surrounded their wrists, "Hey!" Johnny and Sissy yelled.

"It's just for precaution," Mary said, "Now to gently set the helmets down."

The helmets fell on them, "Ow!" they yelled.

"Sorry, wrong switch," Susan said.

Johnny and Sissy muttered things and Mary strapped the helmets on their necks, "Okay Susan turn it on," Mary said.

"You have your Will written out right?" Johnny asked Sissy.

"What!" Sissy asked as Susan flipped a switch.

Suddenly, the helmets started blaring and glowing a blue color around the wires, "It's working!" Mary cried.

Two colors appeared on the screen splitting the screen. The side Johnny was on was yellow and Sissy's side was red, "Yes!" Susan and Mary yelled high-fiving each other, "Now, we need to look at the different emotions," Susan said, "Mary, grab the clipboard."

Mary grabbed it and a pen, "Okay first emotion, sadness," Mary said.

Susan pushed a blue button and ran to the front of the screen to watch. The yellow side disappeared and showed a video of 13 year old Johnny over a tombstone that read, 'Helen Test. Mother, Grandmother, Friend.' Johnny winced and sunk a little in the chair, "Grandma," Susan and Mary said.

"Your grandma died?" Sissy asked.

Johnny nodded and looked away, "Okay, Sissy," Mary said and hit a button.

The yellow screen returned and the red screen disappeared and showed a video of 7 year old Sissy walking in the rain, "Huh?" Johnny, Susan, Mary, and Dukey said.

Sissy looked away, "Change it," Sissy said.

"But what's-"

"I SAID CHANGE IT!" Sissy yelled.

Mary yelped and pushed the button making the red screen appear again. Johnny looked at Sissy, "What was that about?" Johnny asked her.

"Nothing," Sissy said, "What's next?"

"Uh," Mary said looking at the clipboard, "Happiness."

Susan pushed a yellow button then went back to Mary. The yellow screen disappeared and showed Johnny playing with Dukey at age 10, then flying as Johnny X with Dukey, "Well, that makes sense," Susan said, "Okay, now Sissy."

Mary hit the button and the yellow screen appeared and the red screen disappeared and was replaced with a video of 11 year old Sissy getting out of a car and slowly walking to her house, "I remember that," Johnny said, "That's when you moved to town, but what's with the car?"

"Nothing you need to know about Test," Sissy said.

Mary hit the button and the red screen appeared again, "Okay, next is fear," Mary said.

Sissy went wide eyed, "No!" Sissy yelled, "I'm done!"

Johnny was taken aback, "What's with you?" Johnny said, "I thought you would be a person with no fears."

Sissy looked down and clinched her hands, "After this emotion you can go Sissy," Susan said.

Sissy went wide eyed, "Please no," Sissy whispered, but only Johnny heard her.

Susan hit a red button and the yellow screen disappeared and showed videos of Johnny's family and friends being taken by his enemies, mostly Sissy though, "That's interesting," Mary said smirking.

Johnny blushed slightly, "No comment," Johnny said.

"Okay, Sissy, your-what are you doing?" Mary asked as she watched Sissy try to get out of the metal bonds.

"I want OUT!" Sissy yelled tears falling.

Johnny went wide eyed. Sissy never cried, ever, "Uh, guys, maybe you should," Johnny said, but Mary had already hit the button.

The red screen disappeared and showed 5 year old Sissy backing away from someone that looked like her father, "What did you do!" the man yelled causing Johnny, Mary, Susan, and Dukey's eyes to widen.

"N-Nothing," 5 year old Sissy said fearfully.

"Don't give me that!" the man yelled and grabbed the little Sissy shaking her.

Dukey dropped the textbook in shock, "Stop it!" 5 year old Sissy yelled.

"STOP IT!" 15 year old Sissy yelled her eyes closed and tears flowing down.

"TURN IT OFF!" Johnny yelled.

Susan ran to the main controls and turned it off and released them. Sissy fell to her knees and cried into her hands. Johnny jumped out of the chair and held Sissy close to him. Sissy cried into him and grabbed his shirt with her hands. Johnny slowly rubbed her back trying to calm her, "It's okay Sissy," Johnny said.

Sissy continued to cry so hard that she coughed and had trouble getting breaths in. Johnny continued to hold her until she finally calmed down. Even when Sissy stopped crying she didn't let go of Johnny's shirt, "T-they could never f-find him," Sissy said, "H-he's still out there."

Johnny held Sissy close to him, "He's going to find me," Sissy said, "It's only a matter of time."

"No his not," Johnny said, "But if he does, he'll have to go through me with a whole armory of weapons to get to you."

Sissy held onto Johnny's shirt tighter and Johnny held her so tight that he was sure he could break a bone, "He's not going to hurt you again and neither will anyone else," Johnny said, "I won't let them. I love you too much."

Susan, Mary, and Dukey went wide eyed, but stopped themselves from gasping in shock. Sissy looked at Johnny in the eyes and saw he was telling the truth. Sissy smiled, "Thanks Johnny," Sissy said and kissed him.

Johnny kissed back instantly and loosened his grip so he could securely wrap his arms around her waist. They broke away seconds later and Susan and Mary were gaping and Dukey had fainted.

**A/N Done! I can make this a Two-shot if you'd like. R&R.**


	2. Miss Goldberg, Flower, and Nature

**A/N Okay so instead of a Two-shot I'll make this into a multi-chapter fic hope you enjoy it. I don't own Johnny Test.**

Sissy tossed and turned in bed, "No," she moaned.

_"No!" Sissy yelled at her father who held Johnny by his neck, "Leave him alone!"_

_"You know what you took," Sissy's father said._

_"No I don't!" Sissy yelled tears falling, "What do you want?"_

_Sissy's father dropped Johnny and she ran to him, "Johnny?" Sissy asked._

_"I'm okay," Johnny said._

_Sissy's father pulled out a gun. Johnny and Sissy went wide eyed, "Didn't see that coming," Johnny said._

_"Give it back or he dies," Sissy's father said._

_"NO!" Sissy yelled, "I don't know what I took!"_

_Sissy's father pulled the trigger._

"No!" Sissy yelled and sat up in her bed breathing heavily.

Sissy looked around, "Please tell me that was just a dream," Sissy said to no one.

Sissy looked at her clock then started getting ready for school. She put on a black t-shirt with a red oval in the middle and blue jeans and red tennis shoes. She then put her hair into a ponytail. She looked next door and saw her boyfriend playing with Dukey before school. She sighed with relief, "It was just a dream," Sissy said, "But what did I take?"

Sissy sighed and pulled out her favorite necklace and put it on. It was black with red mixed in. Some lady gave it to her when she was 5, right before her dad started abusing her, but it always calmed her. Sissy walked out the door and towards the Test house.

Johnny turned and smiled, "Hey Sissy," Johnny said.

Sissy didn't say anything. Johnny came up to her, "What was the nightmare about," Johnny asked and held her close.

Sissy took a deep breath and explained the nightmare, "And I don't know what I took, but that's the whole reason the abuse started," Sissy finished.

Johnny held her close, "Don't forget," Johnny said, "I've saved the town from who knows how many super villains over the years."

Sissy nodded, "I-I'm just nervous and scared," Sissy said, "Something about this just doesn't settle right in my gut."

Johnny kissed her forehead, "Come on," Johnny said, "We'll be late for school."

Sissy nodded, "Go inside boy," Johnny told Dukey.

Dukey nodded and walked inside and Johnny and Sissy walked to school hand and hand. When Johnny and Sissy entered their first period they saw a new teacher, "Who are you?" Sissy asked.

The teacher was a woman about in her 30's. She had long gold blonde hair and earthy brown eyes. Her skin was a tan color and she wore a silver dress that came pass her knees and silver flats. The woman turned at Sissy's voice and her eyes seemed to linger on Sissy's necklace, but she quickly snapped herself out of it, "I'm Miss. Goldberg," she said, "Your teacher, um, quit, so I'll be taking over."

"Mr. Thomas quit?" Johnny asked, "Didn't see that coming."

Sissy nodded, "So do we have new seats?" Sissy asked.

Miss. Goldberg looked at Sissy, then her and Johnny's hands, then Johnny, "Hmm," Miss. Goldberg said quietly, "For right now I have no assigned seats, so seat wherever you please."

Sissy and Johnny nodded and took two seats next to each other in the front row. Miss. Goldberg stared at Sissy for a few minutes before turning to the board and writing her name and the lesson plan. The bell for class to start rang, "Hello class," Miss. Goldberg said, "You teacher, Mr. Thomas quit yesterday, so I'll be taking over this class. I'm Miss. Goldberg."

The class murmured to each other and Miss. Goldberg held up her hand, "I know this is a big shock, but class must resume. So, open your textbook to page 50 and answer the questions on page 53. I'll be back in a minute."

With that said Miss. Goldberg left the classroom and the students started their work. Out in the hallway, Miss. Goldberg was looking through the window at Sissy and Johnny, "It can't be her," Miss. Goldberg said, "It's just not possible. How could've my sister be so stupid?"

Miss. Goldberg put herself to the wall next to her classroom and fazed her body through. When she reached the other end she wasn't in her classroom she was in some kind of forest. Miss. Goldberg snapped her fingers and she changed. She now had light pink hair with gold eyes. She now had light pink skin and wore a purple top with one strap over her shoulder and a white skirt the covered her bare feet. She started to float and flew upward.

Miss. Goldberg stopped when she reached a small green house on top of a tree. She landed on the porch and stormed in, "Nature!" Miss. Goldberg yelled, "I know you here!"

A woman about 35 appeared. She had light green hair with gold eyes and light dark green skin. She wore a brown top with one strap over her shoulder and a white skirt that covered her bare feet, "Hello Flower," Nature said, "Shouldn't you be teaching and trying to find The Holder?"

Miss. Goldberg/Flower growled, "Are you nuts!" Flower yelled, "You gave the necklace, _**the**_ necklace, to the daughter of the enemy!"

Nature shook her head, "You seem to forget Flower," Nature said, "I had no control over who the necklace chose. It chose the one person who had a heart of gold. It just so happen that person was the daughter of Nathan."

Flower rubbed her temples, "Well none the less," Flower said, "She has a boyfriend and you know what happens every time that happens with Holders."

Nature went over to a computer and pushed a button, "Yes, I'm very much aware of young Jonathan," Nature said when Johnny appeared on the screen, "But this time may be different."

"How?" Flower asked coming over.

Nature showed clips of Johnny saving his town repeatedly, "He may not look it, but this boy has saved his town countless times starting when he was 11," Nature turned to Flower, "The exact same time Sissy moved to town."

Flower went wide eyed, "So does that mean…" Flower trailed off.

Nature nodded, "I believe so," Nature said, "If what I think is true they're the two we've been waiting for for the past century," the picture on the computer changed to both Sissy and Johnny.

Nature turned to her sister, "Protect them with your life," she said.

Flower nodded flew out of the house. When she landed she snapped her fingers and once again became Miss. Goldberg. She fazed through where she came in and entered the school again. She entered her classroom and found almost everyone finished with the work, Johnny and Sissy being one of them, "Alright," Miss. Goldberg said, "Next item on the agenda."

While Miss. Goldberg taught she couldn't help but glance at Johnny and Sissy every so often, _'I can't believe these two are the ones,'_ Miss. Goldberg thought shocked.

**A/N Tada! Who saw this coming? If you did then you're some kind of mind reader. R&R.**


	3. Princess Elementa and Prince Suntron

**A/N Okay, while I'm still waiting for my co-writer for The Royals to come up with OC names (Not that I'm rushing you) I'm going to update this story again. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Johnny Test.**

"Johnny, Sissy," Miss. Goldberg said as Johnny and Sissy went to leave school.

"Yeah?" Johnny asked.

"I just have one question for you two then you can leave," Miss. Goldberg said, "When did you two start to like each other?"

Johnny and Sissy looked at each other, "I guess when we were 11," Johnny said, "We never really showed it though. We always competed against each other."

"Hmm," Miss. Goldberg said, "Thank you, just curious."

Miss. Goldberg walked away and Johnny and Sissy looked at each other in confusion, "That was weird," Johnny said and grabbed Sissy's hand and walked out the front doors.

"Yeah," Sissy said, "Since when is a teacher interested in our personal lives?"

Johnny glanced behind him, "And since when do they follow us?" Johnny whispered.

Sissy glanced quickly behind her and saw Miss. Goldberg behind them, "Okay, this is getting creepy," Sissy whispered.

When they looked back again Miss. Goldberg was gone, "Maybe we're paranoid?" Johnny said.

"Or stressed?" Sissy put in.

Sissy squeezed Johnny's hand, "You okay?" Johnny asked.

"No," Sissy said, "Something's not right. I can feel it."

"Same here," Johnny said.

As they passed an alley they were pulled in. Both of them yelped as they fell to the floor, "Johnny?" Sissy said scared.

Sissy felt someone grab her hand, "I'm right here," she heard Johnny say.

Johnny helped Sissy up, "Well, if it isn't my little girl," a voice said, "Look how much you've grown."

Sissy froze and whimpered, "D-dad?" Sissy stuttered.

"Who else?" Nathan said and stepped into the light.

Sissy whimpered again and Johnny stood in front of her, "I see someone got herself a little protector," Nathan said.

"You hurt her and you're dead," Johnny said.

"Hmm," Nathan said, "Brave boy aren't you?"

Nathan pulled out a gun and both Johnny and Sissy went wide eyed, "No," Sissy whispered.

Johnny grabbed Sissy and ran from Nathan. Suddenly, someone tripped them. They turned, "Uncle Benny?" Sissy said shocked.

Benny smirked, "Hello Sissy dear," Benny said.

Johnny went to get up, but someone held them both down, "Aunt Jennifer?" Johnny asked.

"Aunt Annie?" Sissy asked.

The two women smirked and Nathan laughed, "You really didn't think I would come after you alone did you?"

"What do you want?" Sissy yelled tears visible, but not falling.

"Give us what we want," Annie said.

"We don't know what!" Johnny and Sissy yelled.

Nathan pointed the gun at them, but it was soon blown away by a wind of flower petals. Everyone turned and saw Miss. Goldberg standing there, "Miss. Goldberg?" Johnny and Sissy said.

Miss. Goldberg snapped her fingers and turned herself into Flower. Johnny and Sissy gasped and the four adults growled, "Flower," they said in unison.

"Get away from The Holder," Flower said.

Johnny and Sissy looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly, vines grabbed Annie and Jennifer, "Hey!" they yelled.

Nature appeared beside Flower, "Nature!" the adults yelled.

Sissy gasped, "That's the woman who gave me my necklace," Sissy said.

"Get away from them," Nature said, "Or do you want me to turn these into poison ivy?"

Annie released both herself and Jennifer with a knife and Annie grabbed Sissy by the neck, "Ah!" Sissy yelled.

"Sissy!" Johnny yelled, but was held down by Benny.

Nature and Flower gasped, but didn't move, "That's what we thought," Jennifer said, "Don't want to hurt the precious Holder."

Sissy struggled to get free, "I hope I'm right," Nature said, "Flower," Nature said and stuck her hand out for her sister to grab.

Flower nodded and grabbed her sister's hand, "What are you doing you stupid Pixies?" Nathan yelled.

Flower began to glow a pink color and Nature a green color, "Please let us be right," Nature said as a yellow and black sword appeared.

The adults gasped, "The Sword of Life?" they said.

Flower and Nature grinned, "It is them," Nature said.

The adults looked at Johnny, "This isn't her protector," Benny said, "This is her-ah!" Benny said as Nature sent him flying.

"Johnny!" Flower yelled, "Catch!"

Johnny caught the sword out of instinct, "What's this for!" Johnny yelled.

Annie started to drag Sissy away, "Ah!" Sissy yelled.

"Sissy!" Johnny yelled and swung the sword at Annie out of instinct causing her to move out of the way and let Sissy go.

Sissy fell to the ground and Johnny bent down to her, "What's going on!" Sissy yelled, "Why is our family trying to kill us?"

Johnny grabbed Sissy's hand to help her up and the Sword of Life and Sissy's necklace began to glow a white aura, "Huh?" they said in unison.

Johnny and Sissy were both incased in a white aura causing them to close their eyes, "No!" Nathan, Benny, Jennifer, and Annie yelled.

"Yes!" Flower and Nature cheered.

When the aura disappeared Johnny and Sissy looked completely different. Sissy's hair was now snow white with blue, red, and brown highlights in it that reached the ground and her eyes were now deep gold. She wore a white dress with red, blue, and brown designs down it that came up to her ankles and showed her bare feet. Johnny now had black hair with blonde highlights that came to his shoulders and his eyes were a deep gold like Sissy's. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a yellow circle in the middle with black pants and boots.

The two of them stood slowly and turned to Nathan, Benny, Jennifer, and Annie, who slowly backed away, "You will cause no more harm," Sissy said in a voice that was not her own.

Flower and Nature curtsied, "Princess Elementa and Prince Suntron," they said in unison.

Elementa had fire around her hands and Suntron had light around him. Nathan growled, "We'll be back," he said.

Smoke appeared and the four adults were gone. Elementa and Suntron let their powers fall and passed out and turned back to Sissy and Johnny. Flower and Nature ran over to them as they slowly came to their senses, "What happened?" Sissy said weakly.

Johnny moaned, "My head is killing me, ow, make that my whole body."

"This is expected," Flower said and helped Sissy while Nature helped Johnny, "It is your first transformation into Princess Elementa and Prince Suntron."

"Wha? Who?" Sissy and Johnny said in unison weakly.

"We'll explain when we get to Johnny's house," Nature said.

"Why my house?" Johnny asked struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You'll see," Flower said.

Johnny and Sissy could hold on no longer and they passed out again, "Whoa," Flower and Nature said, "Wow, they're heavy."

Flower and Nature floated the rest of the way to Johnny's house.

**A/N So…how was that? Good, Bad, Awful, I'm just listing here. R&R.**


	4. History Repeats?

**A/N I don't own Johnny Test and HAPPY EASTER!**

Johnny and Sissy moaned and sat up. They looked around and found they were in Johnny's room, "What happened?" Sissy said.

"Don't know," Johnny said and got up along with Sissy, "But I have a feeling Miss. Goldberg and her friend have the answers."

Sissy nodded and they both went downstairs. When they reached the bottom they saw Johnny's parents and Sissy's mom on the couch and Susan, Mary, and Dukey gaping, "That's not possible!" Susan yelled, "It's, it's, fairy tales!"

"Johnny!" Johnny's mom, Lila, said, "Are you alright?"

"Still weak, but fine," Johnny said.

"What about you Sissy?" Sissy's mom, Heather, said.

"Same as Johnny," Sissy said.

Hugh nodded and turned to Flower and Nature, "And you're positive it's them," Hugh asked.

"This is ridiculous!" Mary yelled, "We've done who knows how many tests on Johnny and Sissy and they're normal, NORMAL!"

"I'm agreeing with the girls on this one," Dukey said, "And how'd you know I could talk before this!"

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON!" Johnny and Sissy yelled in unison.

"Calm down," Nature said calmly, "We'll explain everything."

Johnny and Sissy nodded and took a seat on the couch, "This still doesn't make any sense," Susan said.

"But it does explain why we never met Aunt Jennifer," Mary said.

"Why were our families trying to kill us?" Johnny asked.

"Because of the power you hold," Flower said.

"What power?" Sissy asked.

"The power of the Elements and Light," Nature said.

"Huh?" Johnny and Sissy said.

"About a century ago," Nature said, "In our world called Forever Valley there lived a King and Queen named Tristan and Bethany. They had a daughter named Elementa, who controlled all four Elements; Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. She was happy where she lived."

"But there was another kingdom in Forever Valley," Flower said, "Ruled by King Nickolas and Queen Heatherfield. They had a son named Suntron, who control both light and darkness. The kingdoms were not enemies, far from it; they were the best of allies. When Elementa and Suntron first met they were 11 in Earth years. Their parents never forced them into anything like an arranged marriage, but they hoped they would at least become friends so the alliance would live on."

"But, that didn't work out," Nature said, "At least to us it didn't. They would always compete against each other making us believe the alliance would die, but once they turned 15 Earth years old we were proven wrong."

"Elementa and Suntron started dating," Flower said, "Which caused both kingdoms to rejoice."

"But a group who called themselves Fate's Chosen wouldn't have it," Nature said, "So they tried countless times to destroy both Elementa and Suntron, but only succeeded in destroying their parents and making their love stronger. When they reached 18 Earth years they took the throne of both kingdoms, but were attacked by Fate's Chosen. This time they didn't make it, but before they died they put their energy into objects."

Nature pulled out the Sword of Life, "The Sword of Life was the sword Suntron used to protect Elementa every time they were attacked; it gave Suntron his powers."

Flower pulled out Sissy's necklace, "The Element Necklace was the same with Elementa," Flower said, "Each of these items have a part of Elementa and Suntron. For generations we've tried to find the right Holder. A Holder is someone who has a heart of gold and can control the Element Necklace. We've had many Holders, but none could find Suntron."

"Suntron was the hardest to find because for someone to be able to control the Sword of Life they would have to be willing to do anything to help others and most importantly, must be able to protect the Holder and love her with all his heart," Nature said, "When the Element Necklace chose Sissy I had my doubts because she was the daughter of Nathan, the leader of the present day Fate's Chosen, but once she came here at age 11 it was like déjà vu when she met Johnny."

"When the Sword of Life and the Element Necklace come in contact the Holders will be transformed into Elementa and Suntron," Flower said, "That's what happened with you two in battle."

Johnny and Sissy were gaping. Johnny turned to his sisters, "Did you use the Dream Machine on me?" Johnny asked.

"No," Susan said, "And Johnny's no Prince, lady, pixie, whatever you are!"

"It's expected for this to take a while to soak in," Flower said.

"Fairy Tales!" Susan yelled, "This is only in Fairy Tales!"

"Yep, she's cracked," Dukey said.

"Susan, calm down," Mary said trying to calm her sister.

"It's illogical!" Susan yelled, "No way, no how."

Nature's hand began to glow green and surround Susan, "You need to remember your life as a child," Nature said, "Not everything is about logic."

The aura disappeared and Susan fell asleep, "She'll be fine when she wakes up," Nature said.

"So…this isn't a dream?" Sissy asked.

The Sword of Life and the Elemental Necklace began to glow and float over to Johnny and Sissy, "Nope," Flower said.

Sissy and Johnny yelped in surprise when the objects reached them, "As long as you have these objects with you, you'll be able to control Elementa and Suntron's powers," Nature said, "But, be warned, once you let Elementa and Suntron take control of your bodies, you'll have no control over what they do or what happens."

"So, history could repeat itself?" Lila asked.

Flower and Nature nodded. Johnny and Sissy gulped, "Just what I wanted to be when I grew up," Sissy said, "Dead."

**A/N So…was that a good explanation? Who likes the story? R&R. **


	5. The School's Attacked

**A/N I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry! I had a terrible case of writers block! Okay, well not really, I had the idea, but couldn't get the words to go on paper, what's that called? Anyway, sorry to all I kept waiting. I don't own Johnny Test.**

Johnny was packing his book bag for school, "Homework, math textbook," Johnny listed as he put the item in his bag.

Dukey dropped the Sword of Life next to him. Johnny looked at the sword them at his best friend, "I know you all want me to take it, but they don't allow weapons in school and they have a metal detector," Johnny said.

Dukey whimpered. Suddenly, the Sword of Life glowed and startled Johnny and Dukey. The sword floated towards Johnny and turned into a black wrist band with the Sword of Life's picture in the middle, "Whoa," Johnny and Dukey said.

Johnny picked up his book bag, "Happy?" Johnny asked.

"Very," Dukey said.

Johnny went downstairs, "Be safe Johnny," Lila said.

Johnny nodded and walked out the front door where Sissy was waiting. Sissy wore a black tank top with a red cover with black jeans and red tennis shoes and the Element Necklace around her neck and her hair was down and came to the middle of her back, "Hey," Johnny said, "Did Flower and Nature teach you how to use the necklace?"

Sissy nodded, "Do you have the sword?" Sissy asked.

Johnny pointed to the wrist band, "Okay," Sissy said and they started walking to school. Johnny quickly noticed that Sissy was nervous and grabbed her hand, "It's going to be alright," Johnny said, "Flower and Nature are at the school and we have both the sword and necklace with us."

Sissy nodded, _'You're pretty good at comforting,'_ a voice inside Johnny's head said.

Johnny yelped in surprise making Sissy confused, _'What's wrong with him?'_ a voice said inside sissy's head.

Sissy yelped, "What the!"

_'You two need to calm down,'_ the two voices said, this time inside both Johnny _and_ Sissy's head.

"Elementa?" Sissy said.

"Suntron?" Johnny said.

_'Yes,'_ they said.

"Creepy," Johnny said, "What are you doing in our heads?"

_'We're part of you now,'_ Suntron said.

"Great," Johnny said, "Know any Spanish?"

_'Span-what?'_ Elementa and Suntron said.

"Spanish class should be fun," Sissy said walking with Johnny.

Johnny laughed and grabbed Sissy's hand again. When they arrived in first period Flower and Nature were there disguised as Miss. Goldberg and Ms. Green. Johnny and Sissy explained what happened on the way to school and Flower and Nature nodded and began class.

Not even five minutes into class the secretary came in, "Johnny Test and Sissy Blakely," she said, "Your Aunt Jennifer and Annie want to see you."

Johnny, Sissy, Flower, and Nature froze, _'Uh-oh,' _Elementa and Suntron said.

"We don't have an Aunt Jennifer or Aunt Annie," Sissy said.

"Oh," the secretary said, "Well, okay, sorry for the interruption, bye now."

Johnny and Sissy looked at each other nervously. Before Flower or Nature could resume class Jennifer and Annie barged in, _'Not good!'_ Elementa yelled.

"Little brats!" Annie yelled.

Johnny stood up quickly with Sissy. The Element Necklace and Sword of Life, in wrist band form, began to glow, _'Not going to happen,'_ Johnny and Sissy silently told Elementa and Suntron.

The glows disappeared, _'Understood,'_ Elementa said.

Johnny and Sissy sighed with relief, but were soon blown into the back wall. The class gasped, "Miss. Goldberg, Ms. Green," Johnny said standing up, "Get everyone out of here."

"But-"

"Go!" Johnny and Sissy yelled.

Flower and Nature quickly ran the students out the door and Jennifer and Annie just stood there. Once everyone was out the Sward of Life turned back into a sword. Sissy closed her eyes and the Element Necklace began to glow red. Sissy opened her eyes and fire surrounded her hands. Jennifer and Annie raised an eyebrow, "Looks like those pixies did train you," Annie said.

"Yes," Jennifer said, "But the question remains, how well?"

Johnny and Sissy looked out the window and saw the whole school out there. Annie and Jennifer looked out the window and smirked, _'They're not gonna,'_ Suntron said.

"Don't even think about it!" Johnny and Sissy yelled.

Annie and Jennifer smirked and yellow magic surrounded their hands, "Aba Rack tu!" they yelled sending the magic at Johnny and Sissy.

Johnny and Sissy dodged, but crashed through the window. The whole school gasped. Johnny held his head in a daze and looked around, "Not good," he said.

Sissy moaned and held her own head, "Note to Self: Window + Body = Pounding head."

Johnny stood up and helped Sissy up, "Where'd Annie and Jennifer go?" Johnny asked.

"Up here," Annie said from a tree that was right behind the school.

Jennifer was beside Annie with the Sword of Life in her hand. Johnny growled, "Now what?" Johnny asked Sissy.

_'Johnny,'_ Suntron said, _'Say 'Sun of Light'_

"Why?" Johnny asked out loud.

_'Trust us,'_ Elementa said.

Johnny looked at Sissy then at Jennifer and Annie, "Sun of Light!"

The Sword of Life glowed and shot out of Jennifer's hand and towards Johnny. Johnny quickly grabbed it and smirked, "That could come in handy," he said.

_'It does,'_ Suntron said.

"Aba Rack tu!" Annie and Jennifer yelled sending yellow magic towards Johnny and Sissy. The Element Necklace began to glow a brown aura as well as Sissy's hands, "Shield of Earth!" Sissy yelled.

Suddenly, a wall of rock and dirt appeared in front of them. The magic hit the wall and the wall crumbled, but the magic was destroyed. The whole school was gaping and Sissy was breathing heavily, "Tu Craba Rock!" Annie yelled sending a bigger ray of magic at Sissy.

Everyone gasped and Sissy was unaware of her danger, _'Sissy!'_ Elementa yelled, _'Snap out of it and move!'_

"Huh?" Sissy said.

Suddenly, Johnny was in front of Sissy and deflected the magic into a tree for away from the school with the Sword of Life, "Not on your life," Johnny said angrily.

Sissy blinked then realized what happened. She smiled at Johnny, "Thanks," Sissy said.

Johnny nodded smiling, "Quit with the smiling!" Jennifer yelled.

Jonny and Sissy turned to Annie and Jennifer who still stood in the tree behind the school of students and teachers, "We can't attack them," Sissy said, "We might hurt someone."

"And they know it too," Johnny said.

_'We can,'_ Elementa and Suntron said.

Johnny and Sissy looked at each other than at the school, "Guess we have no choice," Sissy said.

Johnny nodded and the Sword of Life and Element Necklace began to glow. The glow soon in cased Johnny and Sissy and blinded the school and Annie and Jennifer. The auras disappeared and the school's mouths dropped several feet below the Earth's surface.

Elementa and Suntron opened their eyes and nodded at each other. Elementa began to glow a brown aura and the ground around the school began to shake, "Don't be afraid!" Elementa yelled over the shaking, "I will not harm you. Don't move and all will be fine."

When Elementa saw most of the school nod their heads her gold eyes turned brown and lifted her glowing hands above her head. The ground around the people started to lift up into the sky. Jennifer and Annie gaped and Elementa moved the school of kids and teachers above her head, "Okay Suntron," Elementa said, "I've got them. Have at it."

Suntron nodded and began to glow black as well as the Sword of Life. Darkness soon fell over the city and none of the street light or house lights came on. Jennifer and Annie looked around trying to see where they were. Suddenly, the Sword of Life lite up in front of them, "Ah!" Annie and Jennifer yelled and jumped out of the tree.

Annie and Jennifer were breathing heavily and once again couldn't see anything. Suddenly, they were surrounded by glowing Swords of Life, "What?" Jennifer said confused.

"I control both light and darkness," Suntron's voice said.

Suddenly, a ray of light shot past them, "Ah!" Annie and Jennifer yelled barely dodging it.

"I can also make the darkness choke the life out of you," Suntron said.

Annie and Jennifer gulped, "We're out of here!" they yelled and disappeared.

The darkness disappeared and Elementa set the piece of Earth back in the hole and sealed it. Elementa and Suntron turned back into Johnny and Sissy and they fell to their knees in exhaustion and the Sword of Life turned back into Johnny's wrist band. The whole school was still in shock that no one but Flower and Nature went to help them, but they were fine other than a little weak.

**A/N So does this make up for that LONG wait? I sure hope so.** **R&R.**


	6. Runaway

**A/N Okay, hopefully no one's still mad at me for the long wait. Please enjoy this next chapter. I don't own Johnny Test.**

Johnny and Sissy looked at the front doors of the school. It's been two days since the school found out about them and they were a nervous wreck. Johnny grabbed Sissy's hand and she took a deep breath. They opened the doors to the school and all chatting in the halls stopped. Johnny and Sissy looked at each other before slowly walking down the hallway, "This doesn't feel right at all," Sissy said.

Johnny squeezed Sissy's hand, "Maybe we don't belong here anymore," Johnny said quietly.

_'Are you nuts!'_ Suntron yelled at Johnny.

"No," Sissy said, "I think Johnny's right."

_'What?'_ Elementa and Suntron yelled.

"I mean Susan has gone insane because of who Johnny is," Sissy said, "Dukey, Lila, Hugh, and mom won't let us leave the house without the necklace or the sword, and now the school is scared of us."

Elementa and Suntron were silent, "I-I can't stand it Johnny," Sissy said and ran off.

_'I guess this is too much for her,'_ Suntron said.

Johnny barely heard what Suntron said before he ran after Sissy. Johnny found Sissy with her head in her hands under a tree. Johnny ran over to Sissy, "Sissy?" Johnny said softly.

"I c-can't take i-it Johnny," Sissy said, "Nothing's the same a-anymore. Our families want us dead and everyone we know is scared of us."

Johnny held his girlfriend close, _'M-maybe you two should leave,'_ Elementa said.

Johnny and Sissy looked at each other and nodded. They got up and ran, ran away from Porkbelly.

**A/N Okay. The SEQUEL will be a crossover of your choosing. I'll put a poll up of shows that I know and you pick one that you'd like to see. R&R and let me know what kind of sequel you want. **


End file.
